


黯河

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	黯河

夏末黄昏，日光偏移透过老旧的防盗网投进斑驳的橙色光影，落在发黄的墙壁上、书架上，地上散着与环境下极不搭调的昂贵意大利手工皮鞋，暗纹的Gucci领带胡乱的拧成一团，Vetements的衬衣和快消品牌的T恤揉在一起。

房间很小，矮脚的沙发上堆着成摞的泛黄的画纸和脏旧的抱枕。沙发旁边的地上纠缠着两副光裸的躯体。

“哈...好满... ...好舒服...”

“慢...慢点...不行了... ...”

“...啊...快要到了...啊... ...”

房间里充斥着淫糜的叫喊和肉体撞击发出的声响。

李知勋失去理智般搂着全圆佑的脖子发出断断续续不成句的呻吟，整个人要被捅穿一般被全圆佑抬着小腿猛烈的冲撞，蒸腾燥热的房间里空调毫无作用般的只发出二手电器特有的巨大噪音，两人身上汗水混合着淌下，滑腻的体液让两股间的本不存在的缝隙变得更加黏着紧贴，后穴被填满破开紧缩的痛感伴随着快感让李知勋脚趾蜷缩，使不上力气，整个人因为情爱而染上潮红，头发被汗水打湿沾粘成绺。

全圆佑腰肢纤瘦，骨骼清隽，李知勋在他身下时眯眼看他耸动的腰臀，肉体上的愉悦被意外的叠加了精神上的满足，全圆佑做爱时并不怎么说话，只发出低沉粗重的喘息，李知勋来不及回味就被接着猛烈的撞击逼得发出几近呜咽的声音，直接咬上全圆佑的肩膀，全圆佑短暂的一顿，扶着李知勋的腰又向上抬了抬，换到让他更舒服的位置。李知勋只觉得自己体内全圆佑的阴茎向着更深的地方插入，眼角不受控制的发红、湿润，嘴里的叫喊变成了单音节的词句。

全圆佑在动作中又改变了姿势，李知勋被侧放在地上，被全圆佑用腿箍住，从背后分开臀瓣，露出被开拓的湿软的后穴，温柔轻缓的将性器推进，李知勋却对痛感敏感的察觉，不自觉的瑟缩向前闪躲，被全圆佑揽着腰进入，又倒吸着冷气喊“好棒”。  
快感的猛烈袭来让李知勋伸长脖颈，被全圆佑捕捉到，从背后拥抱一般的将头抵在肩颈处，微微伸出舌头舔舐李知勋的下颌，将人转过来进行更绵长的亲吻，直到津液不受控的伴随下身的动作从嘴角溢出。  
李知勋在猛烈的抽插动作里射出浓稠的白着液体，被翻滚着蹭到身上其他地方，全圆佑显然还未到顶点，恢复了最初的正向的姿势，有频率的操弄，李知勋敏感到极点的身子已经软成了一滩水，双腿因为被全圆佑双臂撑着环在他的腰上，胳膊无力的搭在全圆佑的脖子上。

“你爱我吗？全圆佑... ...你爱我吗？...你爱我吗？”

全圆佑喘着粗气，结束了最后的动作，在李知勋体内疲软下来，却没有出去，两人额头相抵，全圆佑漂亮狭长的双眼正对着李知勋泛红的迷离瞳孔，胸口因为呼吸而产生动作剧烈的起伏。

“... ...我爱你”

李知勋却像听到什么笑话一般冷笑着把面前的人推开，两个人赤身裸体的躺在地板上，李知勋睁着眼睛望着因为漏水而渗透变的棕黑的天花板。不做声的站起来，捡起自己的衬衣，走到洗手间拉开门看到狭窄简陋的浴室和缠着胶带的花洒，嫌弃的“砰”一声又关上门，放弃了洗澡的打算，回头全圆佑也已经套上T恤，撑着一条腿坐在地上。

“我给你了这么多钱，你就住在这种地方？”李知勋慢条斯理的穿着西裤，系上皮带，“还是要攒钱去佛罗伦萨吗？这么长时间该够了吧？”

李知勋打量着自己进屋时就随便翻过的厚厚的画满建筑图稿的画纸和垒在一起的各种颜料和画板，门口散落一团乱的廉价的塑料泡沫餐盒，心里计算着给全圆佑打过的得有超过快五个零的“零花钱”以及送给他的奢侈品的去处。  
“我给你的手表呢？”李知勋在对全圆佑说话却打量着别处，“卖了吗？这么不愿意要我的东西吗？”将整个房间情况悉数看清的他将目光转回全圆佑，“和我做你觉得恶心吗？和一个男人？还是说你宁愿去上那些肥婆？我给你的钱不够吗？她们会像我一样给你这么多钱吗？让你想做什么就做什么？”

全圆佑知道李知勋在说什么，一周前全圆佑因为会所人手不够所以凑数去作陪，客人和大部分时候一样是对外声名鹊起的女企业家和富家小姐，对于他们而言，最好的结果是被年轻漂亮的白富美长期包养，这样的人万里挑一，大部分人会不知足的为自己物色更好的买家。非要算起来，全圆佑是幸运的，刚刚出台就被李知勋看中，李知勋给钱很大方，奇怪的要求也少，除了他是男人以外，没有任何问题，柜上的一起的少爷总是不知什么用意的调侃全圆佑，男人又怎么了，一样是上，全圆佑不吃亏。

被包养了却出台，还被金主看到，全圆佑清楚李知勋生气的原因。

李知勋把地上全圆佑的眼镜捡起来给他带上，手指带着力度抚过全圆佑棱角分明的英俊的脸庞，冷言冷语道“估计你钱也攒的差不多了，逃走也不是什么难事吧？就凭你这张脸，什么时候都饿不死……”李知勋不愿意做更多停留，说罢就甩了门离开。

全圆佑坐在地上没有动，上周的事情后，李知勋气急败坏的告诉会所老板再也不想在会所看到全圆佑，全圆佑干脆也就不再与会所联系，几日都在家里。李知勋打来电话，他不想接就当做没有看到，消息也一律不回，本来以为两个人就会这样断了联系，却没想到李知勋不知道用了什么途径还是找到了这里。

“你拿了我这么多钱，就想这样消失？你做梦！”李知勋的出现让自己猝不及防，他并不想让李知勋看到自己窘迫的生活，但事实是，为了还清上学借下的外债和要去意大利留学的钱，他必须要省吃俭用，花八百块钱租住在老旧的国企居民楼。李知勋恐怕是出生以来第一次走进这样的房子，采光极差的西晒客厅，一室一厅的简陋户型，和几乎没有任何清扫过迹象的家具、甚至糊着不知道多少年的油污。

所以他是吃惊的，在看到全圆佑之后甚至没先来得及指责，而是一通教训，问他为什么要住在这样的地方，紧接着就开始兴师问罪，“你居然不接我电话？全圆佑你给我记清楚了，是我花钱包养的你，只有我不要你了，不存在你拒绝我的要求，听懂了吗？”

李知勋走下破败的居民楼，司机将车停在不远的绿化带旁等他，他弯腰进后座，一进车里，就泄气一般的躺平，“先不用开车，我自己静静。”司机专业的升上后排的挡板，不再说话。  
李知勋疲惫的眯着眼睛回想自己和全圆佑一起的一年，平均一周见面两次，大部分时间都让他做自己想做的事情，性事上的合拍只是他们能够维持这么长时间关系的原因之一，全圆佑是长了一张自己喜欢的脸，但是除此之外，还因为他的性格，他面对自己热爱事物的热忱，他静静的陪着自己打游戏时小孩一样的胜负欲，李知勋不知道从什么时候起他变得越来越离不开全圆佑。  
拿金主包养自己的钱供自己的男/女朋友，这样的事情屡见不鲜，李知勋不愿意这么想，今天到全圆佑这里来，他更加确定了全圆佑并没有另一个“不正当关系者”，但是全圆佑想要逃离这里，逃离自己的心昭然若揭，让他心情异常烦躁。

比起面对父亲的责难更甚。

两天前久违的被叫回老宅吃饭，餐后被通知已经选好了结婚对象，即使秘书递过来的文件夹是里一张巧笑倩兮的脸，李知勋的不满也没有减少分毫。  
“我不会和这个女人结婚。”  
“你必须和这个女人结婚，董事会有意削弱我们李家的股权，我们必须要和恒远集团联手。”

李知勋抬头直直的和父亲对视，“我不能和她结婚，我是同性恋，我对着女人硬不起来——”话还没说完感受到脸颊一阵火辣辣的疼，被称作“父亲”的人的巴掌毫不犹豫的在李知勋白皙的脸上留下发红的指痕，李知勋大脑被杂乱无章的蜂鸣声搅乱，混着父亲的怒吼：“你不要脸我还要脸！你私底下爱怎么混怎么混，和男人和女人我都管不着，给我藏好了！明面上你必须是恒远的女婿！”

李知勋想不起来自己是如何离开父亲书房、如何回到自己家的，他对着手机一遍又一遍的给全圆佑打电话却无一例外的被机械般的女声通知“您拨打的号码不在服务区”。他疯狂的想见全圆佑，可对方对自己避之不及。李知勋偏偏拗上了劲，找熟人找朋友，找到会所经理，找到派出所查户籍，最终还是找到了全圆佑。  
他唯独没有想到，全圆佑过着这样的生活。这令他感到莫名其妙的沮丧，全圆佑不该是这样的，自己一笔一笔的转账就是想让全圆佑不那么辛苦，他并不清楚全圆佑的身世遭遇，他不在乎，也不想问，但是他知道，傲如全圆佑，能做这行只能是因为缺钱。

第一次见面是和朋友一起去会所，只是图个热闹，却被邻座的全圆佑吸引，修长纤细的身体和漂亮的脸蛋，但是眉目间全是冷漠，妆容浮夸的半老徐娘揽着他的腰灌他酒喝，辛辣的液体顺着漂亮的下颌线淌进薄得透明的衬衣。不拒绝，但是也并不热情，眼神里透着疏离和防备，却因而被标上“高冷男神”这样的出台标签。凌晨两点半，全圆佑下班离开会所时，在门口看见了等着他的李知勋，李知勋直线球的问愿不愿意和自己一起，最终确立了畸形的关系。  
李知勋不怎么会勉强全圆佑做他不想做的事情，他看得出全圆佑并不是真心想在会所做，他有他的骄傲。李知勋每次和全圆佑见面都会打一笔数目不小的钱给他，告诉他可以自由支配，如果非要把全圆佑定义为自己圈养的金丝雀的话，李知勋希望给他最好的东西，让他过着无忧无虑的优渥生活，绝不是现在这样。

李知勋一方面觉得愤怒，觉得受到了欺骗，另一方面又感到一丝心疼和挫败，自己以为的不愿低头服软的骄傲的全圆佑，依旧再和生活做斗争，钱换成了颜料、换成了画纸、换成了为他梦想埋下的铺路砖，自己的金丝雀并没有在自己为他搭建的宝石玲琅的笼中生活。  
李知勋很难说出自己对全圆佑究竟是什么的感情占的成分更多，是站在金主立场的占有欲还是合拍的情爱伴侣之间的所属感，亦或是夹杂着二两真心的难以诉说的真情实感。

李知勋并不想承认他对全圆佑在精神上的需求已经大于肉体上需求的这一事实，很多时候即使什么都不做，只要全圆佑在自己身边就会觉得安心。而他奇怪的畏首畏尾，不肯多迈出一步，因为他根本不敢肯定全圆佑对自己的感情是不是更深于出现在他电子银行账目里的数值。商人本性，在没有充分把握能否获得远超于本金的利益之前，绝不会先伸手触碰盲区。

而近些日子发生的一切却也言之凿凿的告诉着李知勋，即使他可以不在乎能否获得利益，他也根本拿不出足够的本金，抛去买卖的“商业关系”，他什么也给不了全圆佑，谁也敌不过现实。  
李知勋拿起手机点进和全圆佑的对话框，每一次都是自己单方面的通知全圆佑时间地点，对方寥寥回一个“好”，绿色和白色的对话框极不均衡的排列开来，扎眼的让他难受。

手指犹豫的点开键盘按出消息，怔怔盯了几秒。  
摁出发送。

  
全圆佑在李知勋离开后静坐一阵，终于被空调的无能击倒，窝着身子在破旧的浴室里冲凉，拿了干净的T恤套上，窝回自己的小沙发。

并没有表面上那么冷静。

凭心而论，李知勋对自己真的很好，作为包养他的金主，李知勋给了自己太多宽容和远远超出他“劳动”所应该收获到的报酬，很多时候全圆佑觉得是自己太不知足。  
孤儿院只提供给他截止大学以前的学费，没什么好抱怨的，仁至义尽，学着最烧钱的美术，连学费都是借的，到研究生花费更是让自己无法负担，为什么还要读下去呢？他总是这样想，打工挣来的钱勉强维持生计，欠款和自己梦想仿佛两个耳光重重打在他的脸上，因为出色的外在条件被认识的人有意识的提醒，去会所做了更好挣钱的“工作”，陪上了年纪的女人喝酒、聊天，“运气好”的男孩会被带出去开房、被包养，他不觉得自己是会受欢迎的类型，也确实无意听过休息室里其他男孩对自己的恶语嘲讽，“不就是脸蛋漂亮，哄人都不会，点过出台的人里哪有回头客啊”，但对全圆佑来说，无所谓。  
他从来没有觉得自己会长久的做下去，这只是糊口的手段，他总是这么告诉自己。一边享受着轻松喝酒和陌生女人做爱就能得到金钱的好处、一边却对此种行为鄙厌唾弃，全圆佑有时会顺带着讨厌这样的自己，又当又立。

遇到李知勋算得上是全圆佑人生中的重大转折点之一，上一次，是父母车祸后被送进孤儿院，一样的从暗无天日的深渊中被拯救。

全圆佑没想过自己会被男人包养，遇到李知勋时他对两个男人之间最直接的认知，来自同会所被挺着啤酒肚的中年男人带出去开房的清秀男孩，不知道发生了什么，但是结果是被一起合租的少爷从医院带回到家里，三天不能下地。

第一次见面时李知勋递上名片和银行卡时他本能的拒绝“我没有这样的经验”，却被李知勋两句话轻轻的堵回来，“与你和女人做是一样的”，“卡里有五万，我们可以先试一试，你随时可以喊停。”

而接受这个提议的另一个重要原因是因为李知勋本人。  
看不出年龄，但是想来应该和自己差不多，穿着全圆佑叫不出名字的大牌衣服，带着金表，头发细软蓬松，全身上下每一个地方都透着与自己截然不同的、只能靠真金白银提炼出的“精致”和“低调”。说话时带着发现猎物的自满的轻笑，但是眼神却沉静且不带波澜，不似会所里客人们仿佛要将少爷们衣物灼烧殆尽的充满欲望的目光。全圆佑相信如果自己拒绝，他一定会毫不留恋的径直离开。

接受的也克制而冷静，凌晨三点一起在最近的洲际开了房间。李知勋显然对自己各方面管理都极为严格，皮肤皙白甚至超过大多数女人，明显有自律的健身，上半身肌肉紧实而漂亮。  
李知勋带着全圆佑生疏的给自己做扩张，全圆佑手指小心的探入引得李知勋小幅度的颤抖喘息，进入时听到他忍耐的闷哼。  
全圆佑缓慢的推进，层层的肠肉包括着性器让他立刻也感到舒服，他发现自己并不排斥。  
区别是正向时李知勋发硬的性器会顶到自己的腹部，全圆佑无师自通一边进行下身的抽插一手腾出来帮李知勋，李知勋高潮时难以自持的叫喊出声，落下浓稠的精液在自己手里，却催化出更多的情欲来。

第一次结束后全圆佑将套子打结丢进垃圾桶，李知勋仰面躺在床上没有动作，湿漉漉的头发附在脸上，泛红的眼睛微微闭着，高潮过后嘴巴半张着喘气牵动胸口起伏，全身浮着薄汗，刚刚被全圆佑抱住使力的腰身处有几道明显的红痕。全圆佑发现自己竟然又硬了。  
李知勋不见全圆佑动作，侧身看到他，懒懒的开口“还能做吗？”  
全圆佑喉咙发干，不可见的做了吞咽动作，重新回到床上。

因为李知勋，全圆佑发现自己喜欢的其实是男人。

第一次后几乎是立刻确认了关系，按照规矩，全圆佑还需要向会所报备，知道他被男人包养，一起的少爷们几乎全是看热闹的心态，有人觉得李知勋该是脑满肠肥的变态大叔，有人觉得李知勋只是一时兴起想玩屁股，有钱人总是有方法给自己找乐子。全圆佑不做解释，也懒得同他们讲，晚上不用再去出台对他而言着实轻松了许多。

李知勋同他一起的时间并不多，大部分是直接约在酒店，寥寥几次去过李知勋在郊区的别墅，不止做爱，李知勋有时候还会拿朋友送的票子带他看音乐剧、看画展，都是些私下的活动，但是远超出了包养关系的范畴。他知道了原来李知勋和自己一样大，知道了李知勋真的有显赫的家室和自己无法想象的地位。全圆佑清楚自己并非处在什么见得光的位置里，李知勋从未带他见过什么朋友，也没有带他出席过正式的场合。对他而言，这无所谓。这样的关系处了有近一年，李知勋对自己的好脾气让全圆佑总是产生出无论自己做什么他都不会介意的的错觉。这很危险。

全圆佑的理智反复告诫自己，要清楚自己的身份，他只是被包养的对象，他可以接受李知勋给自己的东西，但是绝不能自己开口要，他不能太贪心。  
但是情况越来越糟，事情向着自己难以想象的方向发展，在李知勋没有联系自己的日子里他会忍不住想他，压在柜底的画纸上密密麻麻是凭借回忆描摹出的李知勋的身体，李知勋轻声的哼哼都能让自己硬起来，在习惯的日子里会提前准备好，等待李知勋发来要求见面的信息。他开始恐慌。全圆佑远没有自己表现出的那么冷静，他发现李知勋在自己心里的分量越来越重，他开始担心如果李知勋有一天对自己厌烦，解除两人的关系，他该如何是好。

于是有意识的逃避，耍脾气一样的拒绝某些见面的要求，不敢留着李知勋送的东西选择直接卖出变现，全圆佑用一个看似将自己受伤可能性规避到零的方式逃避自己对李知勋的渴望。

伤敌八百，自损一千。

上周的事刚好是个契机，他干脆破罐子破摔和李知勋彻底了断，如果先开口的是自己，他会不会好受一点。于是断了和外界的所有联系，把自己关在家里，计算着离开去意大利，但是却不知为何的隐隐发慌，反复翻着自己画过的李知勋。  
直到他黑着脸推门走进来。  
全圆佑貌做惊慌但心里一块石头却骤然落地。

和李知勋单做联系使用的手机发出震动，全圆佑几乎是雀跃的解锁打开屏幕。  
“以后不用再见面了”  
“我们的关系到此为止”


End file.
